This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to electrical connector adaptors that utilize strain relief.
Electrical connectors are used within many systems, such as personal computers, industrial systems, networks and the like. There are many different contact pin patterns, wire arrangements, interface formats and connector types available. Sometimes it is necessary to use an electrical connector adaptor as an interface between two or more different types of connectors. One problem encountered when using an electrical connector adaptor is that the connector or connectors may become disconnected from the adaptor. Therefore, the signals, data, and/or power being supplied or transferred is interrupted, causing data corruption and loss of data and/or productivity, for example, until the interconnection problem is located and resolved. Also, the wire and pin connections formed between the cable and the connector may be fragile. Therefore, if the cable experiences a lot of movement, the wires and pins may break or separate, causing a complete or intermittent loss of continuity.
Therefore, a need exists for an electrical connector adapter that prevents the connectors from becoming disconnected from the adaptor, and that also provides a measure of protection to the connector and cable assembly. Certain embodiments of the present invention are intended to meet these needs and other objectives that will become apparent from the description and drawings set forth below.